


Cane

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blood Play, Cane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch’s cane was that of an elegant horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cane

Finch’s cane was that of an elegant horror. The head was that of a silver skull, nothing to fancy, just the hollowed out eye sockets and weary teeth carved into the metal. His hand fitted perfectly across the smooth skull, fingers brushing down to touch the dark, caramel wood. It came up right below his hip, giving ample room for walking, leaning and of course, beating.

It was a gift from Elias, hand crafted in what was believed to be Greenland, the messenger hadn’t specified. John had opened the package with deliberate skill, fingers gently running across the smooth wooden edge and almost immediately finding a button at the base of the eerie skull. It had a small, delicate bird hardly etched into the sliver.

With a click and depressed hiss, he felt the wood pop, shifting up quickly before compressing down slowly. There was a silence, Finch’s eyes landing on his own while he limped closer, clearly interested. “What is it?” He questioned, slipping behind Reese and leaning against him, taking the weight of his leg while the operative braced himself silently for the extra weight.

Drawing the handle out slowly, the sheen of a black and silver blade was effortlessly revealed to their prying eyes. Reese grinned slowly, twirling his wrist and making the blade slice along the air. Touching it gently, he hissed and quickly retracted his hand, thumb cut from tempting the blade. Finch gently took him by the wrist, pulling himself closer and kissing the red dot off his skin.

“It’s your new toy.” John all but groaned, pushing the handle into Harold’s eager grip, eyes tracing the copper on his partner’s lips.

“How exciting.” Finch drawled out, the weight was assuring, demanding. Blue eyes carving back up and down the taller man’s body, he took Johns hand again, sucking the blood off again. “Looks like it’s drawn first blood, Mister Reese.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a bit more fun with the Reversed! AU.   
> I'm still delving into how dark and mysterious their characters tend to be, very fun and exciting.   
> Oh, and also, I run a blog on tumblr for them. ( http://askreversedreeseandfinch.tumblr.com )  
> Feel free the drop by and ask a few questions.


End file.
